


駐場樂手X餐廳經理 (上)

by chaLie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaLie/pseuds/chaLie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>之前去餐廳吃飯的腦洞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	駐場樂手X餐廳經理 (上)

　　「......今晚的表演到此結束，感謝各位這一個半小時的陪伴，祝福大家用餐愉快。」

微微三十度傾身，站在麥克風前的埃爾文代表表演團向餐廳裡的客人們致意。這次的演出依舊如以往完美，如雷的掌聲是他們成功的果實。

 

埃爾文是WALL餐廳開幕以來就請的的老樂手，和他一起搭檔的還有韓吉跟米克。

說起他們三個人，其實都不是科班出身，同在大學的管樂社認識的。本來埃爾文學音樂只是個打發時間的嗜好，但意外和另外兩人天差地遠的個性頗為合拍，在大三那年三人組了一個由埃爾文這位長笛手領頭、韓吉提琴手和米克鋼琴手為輔，名為Survey's Corp的樂團。

一開始因為埃爾文優秀的交際手腕，Survey's Corp偶爾會接一些平價餐廳或簡餐店的駐場音樂演奏。

後來由於表演評價不錯，他們又被引薦到了越來越高檔的餐廳演出。反正也不討厭，如今駐場演奏在他們大學畢業後不知不覺變成了一份穩定的工作。

 

***

 

「欸、埃爾文。」趁著換曲的期間，韓吉湊上埃爾文的耳邊小聲道，「小傢伙好像又遇到奧客了。」

埃爾文循著韓吉暗指的方向看，昏暗的燈光下看不清楚什麼，但是客人的聲音似乎有越來越大聲的趨勢，連隔壁桌的客人都開始竊竊私語。

「米克，來點輕鬆的那首JAZZ變奏好了。韓吉，走。」

 

隨著輕快的鋼琴節奏，埃爾文看似隨意的演奏長笛緩步來到爭執的中心。

「......憑什麼我不能打包？我吃不完難道不能帶回家吃嗎？現在外面餐廳都可以提供打包服務為什麼你們這裡沒有？你們到底是怎麼服務客人的？」

「很抱歉，但是我們餐廳本來就有明確規定餐廳裡的吃到飽是無法提供外帶服務，還請客人見諒。」利威爾低著頭，眼簾在臉上映出一片陰影看不清表情，音調上倒是帶著歉意回答。

 

「你們寫在折價券後面那麼小字誰看得清楚！叫你們主管出來啦！」

「不好意思，我就是今天take charge的經理。很抱歉，客人，我們已經在背後的注意事項明文說明餐廳的規矩，這可能沒有可以轉圜的地方。」

「這什麼爛餐廳－－」

發現硬拗未果，客人被利威爾不卑不亢的態度激得臉色漲紅像塊新鮮的豬肝，一時腦羞奪過桌上的水杯抬手就往利威爾臉上潑。眼明手快的利威爾將顫抖的服務生妹妹擋在身後，側頭承受冰冷的水勢。

 

「噫、」

 

「......非常不好意思，看來我的演奏能力還不到家，讓您發這麼大的脾氣。」埃爾文一臉愧疚地說，劉海上匯聚的水珠順著髮尾滴落更顯狼狽。男人身子微傾，擺出弱勢的姿態，「這方面是我的問題，很抱歉讓您的耳朵忍受刺耳的音樂。」

「呃，不是，那個......」

客人慌張地看著突然插入中間的埃爾文不知所措，最後只有帶著尷尬迅速結帳走人。

 

利威爾揮手讓服務生妹妹繼續執勤。「......沒怎樣吧？」

「沒事沒事，沒傷到吃飯工具。」埃爾文俏皮地眨眼。甩了甩被潑濕的長笛，埃爾文笑著接過利威爾遞給他的紙巾，順手幫忙利威爾整理善後。

背景是漢吉拉著提琴又逗笑了一桌客人。

「......剛才，謝謝。」利威爾抿了抿唇，好一會才從齒縫擠出道謝。正處理著自己瀏海的埃爾文頓了下，隨即拉開一抹愉悅的笑容。

 

「不客氣。幫忙維持餐廳美好用餐秩序嘛。」


End file.
